


分歧

by RandomForest



Category: Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomForest/pseuds/RandomForest
Summary: 警告：夏坷垃x死侍！女A男O！很脏很kinky ，有小夏变大怪兽形态爱爱，有受伤表现，失禁，阅读过程如有不适请即刻关闭页面，谢谢！





	分歧

“我两个月没见你了，而你回来后所做的第一件事就是惹我生气！”

他被夏坷垃扔进墙里时，那只绿色的恶魔吓得龇起了牙，他快速躲向一边好给他俩腾个位置。这不算什么新鲜事了，只是一次常规的家庭暴力，他和他的性感怪物妻子都尝试着把对方踢飞。接着，一支长矛穿透他的腹部把他钉在墙上，鲜血淌过红砖浓稠地流到地上。

“你看，宝贝，我们还是走到了这一步，我猜任何夫妻都会有这种拳脚相向的时刻。但至少，我们还拥有彼此。”韦德拔出腹腔上的利器，胡乱地把黏糊的肠子塞回去用手捂住，“自愈，自愈，请开始！”

“有吗？”她冷笑着走向他，“当我的王国需要我，而我需要你的时候——你从来不在我身边。”

“我知道我没有尽可能多地陪伴你，是我的错。但是小亲亲，你不能就这样带领着怪物军队占领城市然后向人类宣战。”韦德在她漂亮的长腿踹过来的时候往后闪避，抬脚攻击她的下颚。

夏坷垃后退了两步，怒气使她额头上的那对角隐隐浮现，她冲上来捏住他的脖子：“别再为人类猪猡们说情了，丈夫。我们都看到了和平共处是不可能的，这场仗一定要打。”

他腹部的伤开始闭合，颈部被夏坷垃掐得接近窒息，痛感夹杂着热潮在血管里流窜，升温的情欲味道在信息素里散开，显然他怒火冲天的妻子也感受到了omega的发情热，她放松了手上的力道，靠在他耳边说：“在我们签离婚协议之前，我还能最后陪你玩玩。”

“如果玩玩的意思是你待会儿要转变成怪兽形态的话，我宁可不要。”苏醒的身体记忆令他的腿开始打颤了，他会被她字面意义上的操死的。

“这可由不得你。”夏坷垃捞起他的腰把他抛进卧室。

他穿过一堵墙摔了进去，门口的守卫敏捷地躲开了他。韦德扶着断掉的肋骨提议：“其实你可以更温柔地抱我进来的。”

“我的气还没消，宝贝。”夏坷垃大步走向他，拎起他受伤的身体扔到床上，撕开了本来就破破烂烂的制服，“也许你可以用身体让我消消气。”

韦德的大腿被粗暴地打开了，那根勃发的紫色阴茎直接捅了进来。

“哦，对，直接进来，当然了。”发情中的穴口总是松软地流着水，为随时挨操做好了准备，但自愈因子令他的小洞总是保持着紧致的处子状态，所以当夏坷垃毫不顾忌地操进操出的时候，他有点跟不上节奏。

她很快就顶进了生殖腔，火烫的性器在体内跳动着，韦德这会儿有点头晕，她拉起他的双手拷在了床头两侧。

“这是干什么，夏坷垃？我又不会逃走。你知道的，我每次都很配合你——就算我的身体已经彻底超出一个人类所能承受的极限。我猜这就是选择死侍作为你结婚对象的好处了。”他妻子的额头因兴奋而冒出角，鳞片也在她的眼下皮肤浮现，与此同时腔道里的阴茎又胀大了一圈。他还没痊愈的腹部在被进入时夸张地凸起了肉棒的形状。

“闭嘴。”她说，低下头去吻他，那对角差点戳瞎了他的眼睛。

“慢点操，宝贝，我的肚子还没好透……给它点时间，你也不想把我的肠子都操出来吧？”韦德往后缩着身子，“我可以用嘴。”

“既然你坚持。”夏坷垃凶狠地从他体内撤出，韦德没忍住喊叫，而她很快把阴茎放进他张开的嘴里，“再张大点，我要操你的喉咙。”

Alpha的味道侵略着他的意志，她掰着他的嘴往里撞，龟头好几次碰到他的小舌头，韦德控制着想干呕的本能，努力地把那根凶器吞得更深，他的眼泪全流进耳朵里了。夏坷垃现在心情好点了，她脸上有了笑意，双手掐住韦德的脖子不停地摆腰操进去，她知道他都会接受的，不管她对他做什么。

射出来之后夏坷垃捂住韦德的嘴，命令道：“咽下去。”

男人眨了眨泪湿的眼睛照做，他的喉结滚动着吞下嘴里的精液。

“我的乖宠物。”夏坷垃贴近他的眼皮亲去几滴泪，手掌摸过他复原的腹部，用力地揉搓每一块坚硬的肌肉，接着伸进了湿透的热穴里按压，“现在准备好了吗？”

韦德点一点头，他的下巴被她刚才的暴力动作弄得脱臼了。夏坷垃很快就插了进来，现在她正有技巧地戳刺着韦德的前列腺，他几乎要为他妻子的温柔照顾感动得落泪了。

“好棒，小亲亲，再弄几下，多谢啦。”韦德完全敞开了双腿，跟着她的动作断续地呻吟。

“别客气，丈夫。”夏坷垃在他接近顶点的时候越操越重，直到韦德的前面后面一起出水。她也享受到了，小穴收缩和热液冲刷阴茎的快感令她慢下了动作，她总是很喜欢这种时刻，所以她操得更深，顶弄韦德生殖腔里的敏感点，将他推上接二连三的性高潮。

“呜……”过激的快感把他的下半身变得又酸又麻，他抽搐着，被链条箍住的双手挣动着发出响动。他不知道夏坷垃的恶魔跟班们是不是在门口看着或听着这一切，不管怎样，他从早些时候开始就不在乎这个了。

夏坷垃在他快要喷发之前撤了出来，一股透明的清液从他的后穴射出，在空中划过一个很高的弯曲弧度，身下的床单被打得更湿了。印象中她的丈夫不是这么容易潮吹的人，她有些惊讶地抚摸着他痉挛着的臀部。

“你一定很久没做爱了，宝贝。”夏坷垃又操进了还在敏感抽动着的肠道。

“跟你说过，我最近很忙……”韦德重重地喘息着，“当你在我们的床上跟别人做爱的时候，我可是连自慰的时间都没有。”

“关于这个我们讨论过很多次了。”夏坷垃沉下脸色更用力地干他湿滑的生殖腔，“我现在不想跟你吵。”

“你当然不想。”韦德已经过了顶点，但他的敏感带还在被恶劣地玩弄着，更糟的是他的自愈因子会马上修复他的这个状态，并再次将他带入下一次高潮。他现在有点后悔自己喝了那瓶酒，多余的液体沉淀在膀胱里，他只希望夏坷垃能在他彻底憋不住之前操完他，这样他就不会尿湿他们的床了。

“你在想什么？”夏坷垃俯身去吸他的乳头，她的尖牙弄伤了他的皮肤，那些血液才刚渗出来就被她的舌头卷走。

“在想……也许我们能尽快操完，我就不用尿床了。”韦德倒抽着气，现在她的脸颊两侧也冒出了两对角，重重地摩擦在他的胸口。

“新婚的那一周，我们连续做了三天爱，记得吗？”她美丽的眼睛发着光，这是她即将转换形态的信号。

“我永远也忘不了，宝贝，我被你操死过去了一会儿。”韦德试着不让自己的话里透出害怕的情绪，“你不会真的要变成大怪兽操我吧？”

夏坷垃从他身体里退出来，在腾起的烟雾中，她变形成了那只庞大的紫色怪物，坚硬的鳞片竖在她的双肩，她伸出尖锐的爪子按住韦德赤裸的躯体，就像在抓一个娃娃。

“这样比较舒服。”她抬高他的屁股，那根粗壮得可怖的性器拍打在他湿漉漉的臀瓣上，甚至连柱身上都覆了一层狰狞鼓起的鳞片。

“但是我不舒服！”韦德缩着他可怜的屁股，它又要遭受非人对待了，在隔了这么久之后。

“你会舒服的。”他的怪物妻子把一根成年男性手臂那样粗的阴茎抵在他的肉穴，往里推进了龟头。

“操，这像一个拳头进来了……我不是对拳交有偏见。但是夏坷垃，你，你太大了，你会把我的内脏都顶穿的。”韦德的两条腿在发抖，他被她捏在爪间无力地挣扎，“想一想，亲爱的，你要是整根都塞进来，你会操得我大小便失禁的，这不是你想看到的，对吧？”

夏坷垃没有理他，她慢慢地往里挺进，握在腰部的尖爪割伤了他，伤口流出鲜血又肉眼可见地愈合。她把魅魔的把戏用在他身上了，他立刻就能知道。因为他的肠道正在放松地张开，包裹住她怒张的性器。

“你对我做了什么？”凸起的鳞片碾压着他的软肉，缓慢的推进过程中，他的阴茎往外淌着前液，他的身体确实感受到了不正常的欢愉。

“只是把我们的性爱变得轻松些。”她只塞进了半根，男人通红的穴口已经被撑到了紧绷的边缘，那圈湿热的肉吸着她的阴茎，她欣赏着他强壮的臂膀肌肉在红潮中不断颤动。

韦德急促地呼吸着，夏坷垃施加给他的量太多了，他仅仅被这么插入着就射精了，他本不该感受到这些强制的高潮的。

她开始浅浅地抽插，退出去的逆鳞折磨着韦德的肠壁，他尖叫着射了出来，在肌肉环放松的时候，夏坷垃一下子操进了生殖腔，里面被撕裂，又飞快地愈合，疼痛掺着快感，他的后穴流出了更多情热的体液。粗大的硬片拨弄着omega柔软的腔道，强烈的压迫感挤着他的膀胱，韦德的手腕被紧锢得失去知觉，他仰躺着呻吟，腹部出现了高高顶起的怪物阴茎的形状。乱糟糟的体液和汗液已经浸透了他的身体，他从里到外都湿得厉害，屁股下的水滩被夏坷垃抽插的动作弄得到处溅。

“宝贝，你绝对顶到我的子宫了……你知道吗？我觉得……我现在不是在被操，是在被一只握紧拳头的恐龙手臂猛揍内脏。”韦德断断续续地讲话，他的肚子被撑得太满，尿意被挤压得愈加明显，他的器官都要被操到让出一条道了。

“闭嘴享受，这很浪漫。”夏坷垃搅动着他的宫口，立刻有一大股热液不受控制地涌了出来。

“嗯……你对浪漫的定义有点偏，亲爱的。”韦德爽得绷直了脚背，更多快意冲向了下体。他的妻子还是对他不错的，至少她没有全部插进来，否则他一定会被操得暂时残废。

“我要全进来了。”夏坷垃宣布。

“啊？啊啊啊啊啊……”巨大的性器全部侵入了他的身体，她没给他几秒适应时间就猛烈地抽送起来，那对沉甸甸的睾丸像网球一样击打着他的屁股，韦德上翻着眼睛几乎停止了呼吸，满胀的膀胱再也收不住，淡黄色的尿液从涨红的阴茎头部喷溅而出，全都浇在他们交合的下体之间，被夏坷垃高频的动作打出泡泡。

不正常的快感和钝痛在他体内炸开，这竟比任何一次性爱带给他的刺激都要多。她胯部的野兽硬壳摩擦着他发红的屁股，他放空着脑袋放声吟叫，稀薄的精液继续从半勃的阴茎里流出，他不止屁股被操了，他的五脏六腑都被操了。

“你这个可恶的……大怪兽。”韦德哼哼唧唧地说，无法抑制住自己的抽噎。

“你知道自己和谁结了婚。”夏坷垃似乎是笑了一下，她在这种形态下的表情难以辨认。她张大嘴接近了韦德，他差点以为她要在高潮的时候咬他的腺体——他会被直接咬断脖子的！但她只是伸出了舌头舔着他的疤痕，从胸口一直舔到下巴。

他不讨厌她这种标记行为，他喜欢被舔湿，反正他本来就够湿的了。夏坷垃操得越来越重，他的骨盆碎了，他还怀疑自己有点内出血，不过这没什么，他会自愈的。她大概快要成结了。那只俯在自己身上的大型怪物眼睛发光，发出类似野兽的兴奋咆哮声，她的鳞片都激动得全立起来了。

膨胀的巨大肉结把omega的腔道撑到了极限，大量精液喷射进来，他的腹部迅速地鼓了起来，连肌肉都快被撑平了。

“姑娘，少射点行吗，我的肚子要爆炸了。”韦德颤抖着说，不敢用力呼吸。

“这我控制不了。”夏坷垃无辜地说，用硬实的宽厚手掌轻抚着韦德出汗的额头。

他下意识地想扶着自己快被撑爆的小腹，但他的双手被锁住了，他除了大开着两条腿随她射个爽以外什么都做不了。精液实在太多，他的子宫都装不下了，他的肚皮病态地隆起，像是已经孕育了一个宝宝。

夏坷垃用那条跟毛巾差不多大的舌头舔着他的汗液和泪水。她一射完就变回了人类形态，韦德的肛口被撑得过分大了，连自愈因子都没法那么快地让它恢复紧致，她轻松无阻地抽了出去，大量的精液从那个深红色的肉洞里溢出，她毫不怜惜地猛按韦德的腹部，白浊液体从大张着的穴口喷出，男人受不了地喊叫起来，她从不知道他还能发出这么尖细的声音。

床单已经被乱七八糟的体液淹成了深色，韦德的身体不自然地弹动着，屁股溢出了一大股透明液，他低声呻吟着，看起来有点恍惚。不出十秒，被操松的肉穴就渐渐收拢了起来。

夏坷垃抱他进怀里，丰满的胸部紧贴住他的脸颊。alpha疼爱omega的本能正在发挥作用，她轻吻着他布满伤疤的头顶。韦德被拷住的双手因为这个姿势绷得更紧了，它们会脱臼的。

“放开我，夏坷垃，我想抱你。”

她低头看着自己的omega，卷住他发着烫的舌头深吻，同时她又探进了他热腾腾的肠道，熟练地按弄着那一点。一吻结束，夏坷垃啃着他的腺体发狠地咬下去，他的身子在自己怀中发抖，漏出来的热液打湿了她的手。

Alpha的信息素注进血液，只停留了一小会儿便被自愈因子分解掉了。他永远不属于她。夏坷垃最后舔了一下他愈合的伤口，起身为他解开了双手。

“谢谢，亲爱的，这次我就不用咬断手臂逃跑啦。”韦德揉着发麻的手冲她笑。

夏坷垃也浅浅一笑，她为自己披好衣物，转身在床边坐下。她轻声说：“我们曾经很快乐。”

“是啊，我们有过很多美好的时候……”韦德躺在那摊污浊的液体里，盯着天花板，“我真的爱过你，夏坷垃，非常爱。”

她静静地注视了他一会儿，站起来走到门口。

“实际上，现在我也依然爱你。”她的丈夫诚恳地说。

夏坷垃回想起他们初次见面的那天。她那时不太理解人类的毁容概念，现在也不。韦德威尔逊在自己的眼里总是那么帅气迷人。她从不后悔自己与踏出棺材后见到的第一个男人结婚。

“我也是，丈夫。”

夏坷垃离开了他们的卧室，按照原定计划召集军队。

FIN


End file.
